


Madness Likes Me In Particular

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But also, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Top Helen, Vaginal Fingering, caring helen, it's just consenual monsterfucking because i am angy, monsterfucker melanie, oh right, safe sane and consenual, what is that saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Melanie was in love. Head over heels in love. Melanie was in love with a monster serving the manifestation of the fear of losing your mind. Helen. Helen wasn’t evil or cruel. She was funny, smart. She was nice to the people she liked. And Melanie was pretty sure Helen liked her.And sometimes dates lead back to an apartment.And that leads to one good night.
Relationships: Melanie King/Helen Richardson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Madness Likes Me In Particular

Melanie was in love. Head over heels in love. Melanie was in love with a monster serving the manifestation of the fear of losing your mind. Helen. Helen wasn’t evil or cruel. She was funny, smart. She was nice to the people she liked. And Melanie was pretty sure Helen liked her.

Helen didn’t really seem interested in dumb human emotions or activities, so that’s why Melanie was so surprised when Helen agreed to go on a date with her. And another. And another. Melanie was shocked when a date led to her being pressed against a wall by her monster girlfriend. 

Sharp hands ran across Melanie’s body as she made out with Helen. Melanie used her normal human hands to unbutton Helen’s usual blazer. The touch of “delusion incarnate”, or whatever fancy spooky words people used to describe Helen, was certainly unique. Melanie loved it. Her body heated up, her heart raced. She wanted - needed - more. 

Melanie’s shirt was tossed aside as Helen had pulled it off of her. She let out a soft noise as Helen’s fingers gently raked across her bare skin. Helen pressed a knee between Melanie’s legs, getting a slightly louder noise from her. 

“Helen,” Melanie said softly.

“Mm, everything alright, dear?” Helen asked in response, her hands pausing in action.

“Of course, ah, don’t, don’t stop like that,” Melanie’s words breathlessly tumbled out.

“Aw, alright sweetheart. I just don’t quite really understand how this would make you feel and all. I don’t like driving pretty girls insane, after all.”

Melanie felt the blood rush to her face as she blushed at that simple compliment. Pretty. Helen thought she was pretty. And Helen was going to fuck her because she was pretty.

“It feels great, Hel. I’ll tell you if it doesn’t, okay?”

“Gotcha!”

And with that, Helen went back to touching every inch of bare skin with hands that made no sense. Her hands slid over Melanie’s bra. Heat rushed between her legs. She undid the buttons on Helen’s blouse as fast as she could. Melanie ran her hands along Helen’s skin. It was a texture she couldn’t quite place. She wasn’t even sure if a name for it existed. It was wonderful to touch. 

A flick of a sharp finger and Melanie’s bra was unhooked. Without even really taking it off, Helen moved her hands over Melanie’s exposed chest. Her nipples were grazed over by those impossibly long fingers. Helen wasn’t even trying and yet Melanie let out a small moan.

A smirk creeped onto Helen’s face. One of her beautiful too wide smiles. She focused a thumb on one of Melanie’s nips, gaining another moan from her. Melanie saw the desire written all over her girlfriend’s face and had to hear her make whatever distorted noises of pleasure come from something definitely not human. She pulled down Helen’s bra and touched her skin.

Her tits felt like fucked up jello. Melanie leaned forward and kissed the weird skin. Helen put a hand in Melanie’s hair and pushed her head up, closer to her neck. Melanie got the idea pretty quickly that that’s where her girlfriend wanted her. She kissed that sensitive skin and gently scraped her teeth against it. It felt like biting into soap. It tasted like slightly sour candy. 

“Mm,” A soft noise came from Helen. “Good girl.”

Fuck, that made Melanie wet. She almost whined when Helen shifted her leg. Helen slowly, agonizingly slowly, took off Melanie’s jeans. She couldn’t stop a sharp needy noise from rising out of her throat when Helen touched her thighs.

Helen chuckled, that laugh that made Melanie’s head hurt ever so slightly. Her laugh was laced with lust and love and it made Melanie want her even more. She held that chest made of malleable skin and ran her tongue over the teeth marks on her neck. 

The noise that Helen made sounded like someone added reverb to it in a shitty audio editing software. Melanie needed to hear again. She dragged her fingers along Helen’s skin and kissed her neck until all she could taste was that taste of mediocre sour candy. Melanie pressed her body against her girlfriend’s and savored every small noise she made. 

“You’re, mm, going to knock us over, dear,” Helen said as she tried to steady herself. 

“Sorry,” Melanie apologized, barely able to catch her breath.

“No worries!” Helen spun the two of them around and walked backwards to the couch. Within a few moments, Melanie was on top of Helen, touching every inch of her that she could. 

Helen was so much taller than her. Neither of them knew exactly how tall she was, but Melanie was betting seven foot something. It was all the more obvious as Helen pulled Melanie’s body closer. She felt enveloped by the bizarre sensation of Helen Richardson. 

Melanie wanted nothing else in the entire world. 

Helen tugged on the side of Melanie’s underwear slightly. Melanie felt ready to burst. She wanted so badly for Helen to put those ungodly fingers to use. She needed it. 

“Please,” The plea came out softly.

Helen used her other hand to tilt up Melanie’s chin. “What was that, love?”

“Please,” She said louder.

“Please what? I don’t read minds, Melanie!” Helen’s grin told Melanie that she knew exactly what she was doing. The aching heat and arousal between her legs only rose.

“Please, please do it, Hel.”

“Do what? I told you, I don’t really know what all of this is like!”

“Fuck me, Helen.”

“Language!” Helen said that with another head splitting laugh, and pressed her lips to Melanie’s. She pulled down her underwear, and slid two fingers inside her pleading body.

“Fuck,” Melanie gasped the moment she could process the feeling of her girlfriend’s impossible fingers inside her. 

Helen paused, and her hand tried to draw back, but Melanie’s legs involuntarily squirmed to keep her hand there.

“Is that a good reaction? Is this okay?”

“Fuck, yes. You, you can’t stop with, mm, your hand in me, fuck.” Melanie couldn’t think straight with the Distortion fingering her. The sensation was god damn amazing. 

Helen nodded, and slowly thrusted her fingers. Melanie dug her fingers into Helen’s back. A low moan poured out of her.

“You make such pretty noises, Melanie,” Helen cooed. “Be louder so I can hear them better, dear.”

The hand on Melanie’s back steadying her moved up enough that her hair could be grabbed as Helen’s fingers moved faster inside her. Her legs trembled as she moaned again. It felt like Helen’s fingers were in and on every inch of her body, like her every cell was loved by Helen Richardson. 

Melanie gasped as another one of those impossible fingers slipped into her vag. They curled and didn’t curl at the same time. She collapsed into Helen, moaning into her chest. A free thumb moved over Melanie’s clit, making her moan even louder. Helen kept thrusting her fingers and rubbing Melanie’s clit, making Melanie overcome with sensations there weren’t words for. She came with one more flick over her clit.

Broken words and cries of Helen’s name spilled out of Melanie’s lips. Helen slowed for a few minutes, only to be met with Melanie moving her hips in an attempt to get more. Helen obliged. Melanie looked up at Helen’s face to see a loving smile.

Helen tugged Melanie’s hair and gently raked her nails on her back as she thrust her fingers inside Melanie’s vag faster than before. Melanie’s hands moved without purpose in an attempt to make her girlfriend feel a fraction of the bliss she felt. 

Helen played with Melanie’s tits as her thumb flicked over her clit once more. Melanie moaned loudly again, her toes curling. It didn’t take much longer for the pleasure to boil over once more, and she came again.

This time, she let Helen slowly remove her fingers as she came back down to Earth. Helen shifted Melanie’s body into a more comfortable position as she caught her breath. 

“How was that, love?”

“G...Good.” 

Melanie sat up in Helen’s lap. Helen’s blazer and blouse were still hanging on her arms, her bra barely hanging on to breasts that were probably actual water balloons beneath the skin. Melanie grabbed Helen’s face and kissed her. 

As Helen kissed back, Melanie slid off those lingering clothes. She fidgeted with Helen’s dumb buisness slacks, ultimately failing to make much progress on them. 

“Oh my, you’re excited, aren’t you?” Helen chuckled. “Are you trying to repay me, darling?”

“I mean, yeah. Of course.”

Helen adjusted her position enough to slide down her pants. 

“Good girl.”

Melanie pulled down Helen’s underwear as she kissed her face. She pulled away and kissed a line down skin that probably was actually formed of pure madness or some monster bullshit like that. Her lips made it down to a pussy that felt like velvet. It left a taste of pure static in her mouth. Melanie licked it and smiled at the distorted moan Helen made in response. 

Melanie slowly ran her tongue across Helen’s vag, enjoying the feeling of static and fuzz on her tongue. Helen put a hand in Melanie’s hair, gripping slightly as she picked up the pace. The louder Helen got, the more distorted the sounds she made. It was amazing. 

Melanie moved faster, and licked closer to Helen’s clit. As her tongue brushed against it, Helen’s other hand, still slick, flew into Melanie’s hair. She pushed her face closer to her vag. Mutters of “good girl” and moans filled Melanie’s ears. She focused on Helen’s clit, practically making out with it. Helen’s moans grew louder and louder until she came with a distorted shout of Melanie’s name.

She licked around slowly for a few moments until Helen pulled her head back up. Melanie got a happy kiss from her happy girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Helen and melted into her embrace.

“I love you, Melanie.”

“I love you too, Helen.”


End file.
